Vending Machine
---- A vending machine (Japanese: vending machine), formatted as Vending Machine in , , , , , , , is a machine found in several regions of the Pokémon world which is used to sell drinks. When purchasing a drink in the Generation III and , there is a 1/64 chance that the may also receive an extra drink for free. In Generation V, this chance is increased to a 1/32 chance. In , there is also a chance of an extra drink, with an even slimmer chance of two extra drinks. When this happens, the message "Score! An extra can of dropped down!", "Bonus! Another can of dropped down.", "What luck! Another tumbled down!", or is displayed, depending on generation. In , there is a Medal for having this happen. Appearance Locations This listing is of the locations where Vending Machines can be found: Kanto * Celadon Department Store Rooftop Square Johto * Goldenrod Department Store Rooftop Atrium * Pokéathlon Dome Hoenn * Lilycove Department Store * Secret Bases (can be placed as a Decoration) * only: ** Dewford Gym ** Stern's Shipyard 2F ** Seaside Cycling Road gates ** Mauville City 1F ** Mt. Chimney Cable Car station ** Cable Car station ** Cove Lily Motel 2F ** Team Magma Hideout B1F ** Team Aqua Hideout B1F ** Weather Institute 1F ** entrance ** ** Orre * The Under * Outside of the ONBS Building in Pyrite Town Sinnoh * Veilstone Department Store Rooftop Plaza Unova * Castelia City * * Nimbasa City * Battle Subway * Cold Storage * Twist Mountain * * Shopping Mall Nine * Opelucid City * * * Lacunosa Town * Village Bridge Alola * in Hau'oli City * in Heahea City * in Heahea City * in Malie City * in Malie City Drinks sold Core series games Vending Machines in the core series will sell three kinds of drinks. | }} }} In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, there are Vending Machines which only sell one kind of drink, as well as some whose prices vary from the normal Vending Machines. * At Dewford Gym and the Seaside Cycling Road gates, only Fresh Water is sold, at the normal price. * At , , and Secret Bases, only Soda Pop is sold, at the normal price. * At the Mt. Chimney Cable Car stations, prices are twice the normal price. * At the Team Magma Hideout and the Team Aqua Hideout, prices are 50 less than the normal price. In Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, there are Vending Machines which do not sell all types of drinks, and some have prices that vary from normal Vending Machines. * At the Melemele Ferry Terminal, the machine is initially sold out, but will later offer Fresh Water, at the normal price. * At the Melemele Island motel, the machine is sold out. * At the office of Game Freak, only Fresh Water is sold, at 50 less than the normal price. * At the Akala Ferry Terminal, only Fresh Water is sold, at the normal price. * At the Akala Island motel, Fresh Water and Soda Pop are sold, at twice the normal price. * At the Ula'ula Ferry Terminal, all three slots in the machine are occupied by Soda Pop, sold at the normal price. * At the Ula'ula Island motel, prices are twice the normal price. Pokéathlon Dome At the Pokéathlon Dome, drinks can be bought with Athlete Points as well as with Pokémon Dollars. | }} |}} Spin-off games Vending Machines also appear in Orre, in both Pokémon Colosseum and . Moomoo Milk can only be bought in Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness. | }} | }}}} In the anime Several Vending Machines appeared in the Vermilion City Pokémon Center in ''Electric Shock Showdown. was seen buying a can of Lemonade from one of them. Several Vending Machines appeared in The Bridge Bike Gang, being located at a rest stop on the . In A Scare in the Air, a pair of Vending Machines were seen outside of a convenience store. In Brave the Wave, two Vending Machines appeared at a beach café on Dewford Island, with one of them standing outside the café and the second one being located inside of it. In Two Degrees of Separation, two Vending Machines appeared on Sinnoh . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Two Vending Machines appeared in The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII. During his battle against Tabitha at the Lilycove Department Store, Wallace got thrown into one of the Vending Machines on the roof of the Department Store when Tabitha went berserk due to his earlier exposure to the Blue Orb's energy. Trivia * Although Vending Machines are listed as dropping a of the drink in question regardless of what drink is purchased, the item menu sprites depict only Lemonade coming in a can. ** However, all three drinks were depicted to be in cans in their Generation I artwork. * Out of the items sold in the Department Store Vending Machines, Fresh Water is the best deal from a /HP comparison, at 4/HP. Soda Pop is the worst deal, at 5/HP, and Lemonade is in the middle, at 4.375/HP. ** Of the Cable Car entrance Vending Machines, Fresh Water comes in at 8/HP. Soda Pop, which is still the worst deal, at 10/HP, and Lemonade at 8.75/HP. ** Of the Team Magma and Aqua Hideout office vending machines, Fresh Water comes in at 3/HP. Soda Pop, which is still the worst deal, at 4.167/HP, and Lemonade at 3.75/HP. * Out of the items sold in the Ferry Terminal Vending Machines, Soda Pop is the better deal, at 6/HP. Fresh Water is the worse deal, at 6.67/HP. ** Of the motel Vending Machines, Lemonade comes in at 10/HP. Fresh Water, which is still the worst deal, at 13.33/HP, and Soda Pop at 12/HP. ** Of the Game Freak office vending machine, Fresh Water comes in at 5/HP. * Kalos is the only core series region to date where Vending Machines cannot be found. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=自動販賣機 |zh_cmn=自動販賣機 / 自动贩卖机 |fr=Distributeur |de=Getränkeautomat |it=Distributore |ko=자동판매기 |es=Máquina expendedora Expendedora }} Category:Pokémon world it:Distributore automatico ja:自動販売機 zh:自动贩卖机